Embodiments of the present invention relate to sensors, and more specifically, to controlled in-vivo sensors.
In-vivo chemical sensors are attractive areas of research in medical device manufacturing and development. Generally, fabrication of such chemical sensors includes coating a surface of a sensor with a marker, such as a protein, aptamer, deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) segment, or some other biomarker. The marker then attaches to the desired analyte of interest, for example, a protein of interest, and the signal is then transduced with a device, such as a transistor. The sensors can include additional “non-fouling compounds” that prevent the nonspecific binding of undesired proteins.